Getting Back and Paying Back
by Amberblaze
Summary: I finish my "Snowflakes" fic, finally! I haven't done a Taiora for a very long time, so I stirred up a littl' excitement. Taiora, a twinge of Mimato, Takari and Kouyako. Davis is fixed with a girl with crimson eyes called Sarah. Enjoy! ^^


Author's Note

Author's Note

Well, my third; it came out shortly. Thank you! Thanks for all the reviews; I love all the reviewers! Thank you! *Cries* I can't believe I got 50 over for "Snowflakes". Partly delicated to my cousin Love Impact Melodic, partly to the reviewers! Hope it is not horrible. I got the lyrics from [www.lyrics.com][1]; I didn't have "Black & Blue". Enjoy!

Lots of Thankz,

Amberblaze

Getting back and Paying back

"Right. Bye!" I waved at Matt and Izzy, then continuing walking back home. Shortly, I saw a chick with long black hair. She tossed it over her shoulder…

*Phone ringing, Sora picks it up*

Sora: "Hello?"  
Tai: "Hi, it's me what's up, baby?  
I'm sorry, listen I'm gonna be late tonight  
so don't stay up and wait for me, ok?"  
Sora: "Where are you?"  
Tai: "W-wait wait wait say that again?"  
Sora: "Hello?"  
Tai: "You're really droppin' out.   
I think my battery must be low!  
Listen, if you can hear me,   
we're going to this place nearby, alright?  
Gotta go!"

*Click of phone hanging up*

Let me tell you the story 'bout the call that changed my destiny  
Me and my boys went out  
Just to end up in misery  
Was about to go home when there she was standing in front of me  
I said hi  
I got a little place nearby, wanna go?  
I should have said no  
Someone's waiting for me  
But I called my girl up and said

Listen baby I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
I will be late don't stay up and wait for me  
Say again  
You're dropping out  
My battery is low  
Just so you know  
We're goin' to a place nearby  
Gotta go

Now two years gone  
Nothing been won  
I can't take it back  
What's done is done  
One of her friends found out  
That she wasn't my only one  
And it eats me from inside  
That she's not by my side  
Just because I made that call and lied

Listen baby I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
I will be late don't stay up and wait for me  
Say again  
You're dropping out  
My battery is low  
Just so you know  
We're goin' to a place nearby  
Gotta go

*Phone rings*  
Listen baby I'm sorry  
*busy signal/touch tone sound*  
"Hello...hello...hello"

*Phone rings*  
Listen baby I'm sorry  
*busy signal/touch tone sound*  
"Hello...hello...hello"  
Gotta go

Oh... (Repeated MANY times)

Let me tell you the story 'bout the call that changed my destiny  
Me and my boys went out  
Just to end up in misery  
Was about to go home and there she was standing in front of me  
I said hi  
I got a little place nearby  
Gotta go

Listen baby I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
I will be late don't stay up and wait for me  
Say again  
You're dropping out  
My battery is low  
Just so you know  
We're goin' to a place nearby  
Gotta go

Listen baby I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
I will be late don't stay up and wait for me  
Say again  
You're dropping out  
My battery is low  
Just so you know  
We're goin' to a place nearby  
We're goin' to a place nearby  
Gotta go

*Click of phone hanging up*

It has been two years. Sora broke up with me; and I regret it. Once Mimi found out about me and Felicity, she told Sora eventually. The digi-destinied look down on me and didn't care about their **_leader _**anymore. My sister Kari only said, "How could you do that to Sora?" And didn't talk to me since. I wish it didn't happen. I wish I could hug Sora in my arms again, but it is too late.

Was Tai late? Can he mend his ways? Will Sora forgive him? …

~

"Hey Tai!" my so-called good friend AJ called and slapped playfully on my back. I cringed. It was after practice and I wished to be alone to think how to make money for Sora's birthday present I decided. 

"What's up?" I asked. 

"Oh nothin' ya know, just got more then normal allowance." AJ smiled, waving a $100 dollar note in the air. I shrugged. He was pretty rich, and I wasn't _so _surprised.

"So?" 

"Oh, maybe a bet between you and me?" he asked rather cheekily. I stood straighter. 

"What bet?" 

"Well, if you could do a thing for me, a $50 dollar would be yours."

I gasped. It was perfect for Sora's present.

"Okay." I slowly agreed.

"Good." He grinned, and continued, "You see, if you could at least go on a date with Felicity at China Restaurant, and kiss her, the cash, is in your hands. I will be watching behind somewhere. But if you fail, you have to give me 50 bucks. Deal?"

I gulped. Going out with Felicity was okay, but what if Sora's sees me? Beside, _kissing _her is even worse… But if I could get the present for her birthday, maybe she would be happy… Thinking about her happy reminds me of her a little lopsided cute smile, her crimson eyes and ruby lips. My thoughts were racing and like someone just stood in front me and blocked me.

"Well?" AJ asked and tapped his foot impatiently. 

"All right." I muttered. 'This better be worth it.' I thought.

"Great. Be there at this Sunday, China Restaurant, 7.00pm sharp. Be there." He said, grinned and winked, grabbed his gym bag and walked home.

'This pact is damn stupid!' I thought. 'But no harm trying…'

The 'BIG' Day

**Change to AJ Point of View of What's Happening**

****I hid behind the bushes and grinned evilly. I saw Tai and Felicity walked into the restaurant. Felicity looked pretty for once in her glittering baby blue dress. They sat on a table, ordered the food. They chatted. Soon, their lips met, as I smiled and prepared my fifty-dollar bill. Not knowingly, a babe called Sora and a guy called Jyou Kido (Joe) I think stomped in. Sora was burning in rage, but a sad and hurt expression was hung in her teary eyes. I gasped softly, then saw Sora shouting something to Tai…

**Change to Joe's Point of View of What's Happening**

****"TAICHI KAMIYA! You dare to do that?! Fine! You go your way, you jerk! You hiretsakan (I think it meant 'bastard')! We are completely over! Last year I still had hope I am in your heart, now it completely, totally vanished! Why? Because of you and your new bitch girlfriend! Don't beg to me in the future, Kamiya, you are no longer in my heart." Sora shouted angrily. Tears streamed down. Felicity put on a smirk face. Everything happened so fast.

"Sora I can explain…" Tai begged. 

"You don't need my pity! I am not your ol' pathetic dog!!!" Sora screamed. She cried and dragged me out, leaving a shocked and sad Tai. I felt to pity him, but comforted Sora instead.

**Back to Tai's Point of View**

****I ran after Sora, but they vanished like thin air.A grinning AJ came in front of me and shoved me a fifty-dollar bill. I threw it to the ground.

"Look, it is useless now! Useless, understand?!" I shouted, then ran to my house, crying, leaving a gasping AJ.

Back home, I cried in my room. Sora will never return to me. She will never return to me…

**Normal**

****Sora cried in her room. Mimi patted her back sincerely. 

"I'm sure Tai has a reason." Mimi said gently, concerned for her friend.  


"No Mimi, he had a new girlfriend. Why did I trust him?" Sora cried again. Mimi hugged her. The rest of the digi-destinied were outside.

"That Tai is gonna meet my fist!" Matt shouted angrily. He slammed his fist on the wall. 

"Cool down. We all know Tai wouldn't cheat Sora, right?" Izzy asked desperately.

"We do now!" Matt retorted.

"Maybe Izzy is right, Matt." TK piped up. The rest of the group nodded.

"Besides, Tai may have a reason." Davis said, supporting his idol.

"Maybe he don't!" Matt growled.

A/N: This is not a Sorato, it will end as a Taiora!:)

"Gosh, you're running hot. Cool down for the millionth time?" TK said.

"Fine!" Matt puffed. He sat down a little angry, still running steam. 

The next day at school

Sora closed her locker softly, thinking about Tai. Tai walked up to her.

"Sora, I really could explain. I really am sorry…"

Sora slapped him hard on his cheek. "Look Tai, we're over. Do I need to interpret that?" she shouted in anger. She closed her eyes, stomped off, as she sobbed.

"Sora…" Tai replied and touched his cheek sadly.

~

**Sora's Point of View as she entered the Digital World**

****"DigiPortal, open!" Sora shouted as she pointed her old digivice to the computer screen. She was transported immediately. She sighs then sat on the sandy beach, looking at the soft slapping waves, hearing how it sways with the wind. Not knowing, a dark claw reached for her and squeezed her tightly and she could not breathe. 

Tai's digivice beeped loudly. Tai checked it puzzledly, suddenly, Gennai, as an image appeared.

"Tai! Bad news! You are the only digi-destinied I could contact! Sora's in danger, an evil and powerful dark digimon called _darkwingmon _got Sora! Hurry Taichi! …" Gennai said, desperate. 

"Be right there. DigiPortal, open!" Tai said hurriedly, pointing his digivice to the screen. He was transported to the digiworld.

A/N: K, I explain why Tai is the only one free; in case you want to know. Joe's is halfway in a test; Matt is in band practice; Kari in volleyball practice (I made it up, I am on of the j girl team's captainsJ); TK in basketball; Davis in soccer; Yolei is helping her mother in a shop; Cody in kendo; Mimi is shopping; Ken went out with his friends, and Izzy in the computer lab.

"Choke, choke!" Sora choked sickly, then saw Tai with Agumon and Biyomon. 

"Agumon, warp-digivovle!" Tai ordered. Sora activated her digivice.

·**AGUMON WARP-DIGIVOVLES WARGREYMON**

·**BIYOMON DIGIVOVLES BIRDRAMON**

·**BIRDRAMON DIGIVOVLES GARUDAMON **

****"Nova Force!" Wargreymon bellowed. It shot a powerful orange force from its palms (I am not sure how it did the attack or what color)

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon aimed to DarkWingmon. He shook them off.

"Child's play…" he growled evilly. "Evil Wing!" He stretched his wings, as an evil bat soul came out scarily. It aimed at Tai.

"Tai…" Sora choked harder now. 

"Ahhh!!!" Tai screamed as the bat attacked him. 

"Mega Claw!" The soul disappeared. 

"Tai…" Sora stuttered, "Before I die, I want you to know… choke choke, I, choke with all my heart, choke, really love you…" Then she passed out. 

"NOOOO!!!!!!!!" Tai screamed, "I will not lose Sora!!!!!"

Sora's crest of Love grew brighter then ever, suddenly…

·BIYOMON WARP-DIGIVOVLES PHOENIXMON!

"The True Phoenix!" Phoenixmon shouted, as an orangey red beautiful bird appeared, aiming at DarkWingmon. He vanished; the battle was over, they had won.

Sora dropped to the ground, as Tai ran to pick her up.

"Please, Sora don't leave me." Tai pleaded, as soft tears of courage fell on her cheek. His crest glowed. Sora's eyes were teary of love. Her crest glowed. Slowly, the two crests rose, then they went into Sora's body. Sora's eyes fluttered open.

"Tai?" Sora asked. 

"Sora! You're alive!" Tai exclaimed happily, and hugged her. Sora hugged him back. 

"Tai, do you love me?" Sora asked sadly.

"Of course I do Sora." Tai replied with tears in his eyes. Their lips met into a romantic kiss, which they haven't done since 2 years.

~

"Hurry Sora!" Mimi called from the bathroom. "I got to do your make-up!  
"

It was Friday night, so the school decided to have a prom. 

"Coming!" Sora called back, and then came out of the bathroom. Mimi gasped and dropped the hanger she was holding.

Sora was wearing a red velvet dress with fringes, dark ruby gloves, and red dancing shoes.

"Sora, you are absolutely beautiful! I got to do your make up!"

A/N: Okay, I'm going to say who is going with whom. Tai & Sora, Matt & Mimi, TK and Kari, Izzy and Yolei, Joe & Jun, Davis and a girl called Sarah and Cody with no one coz he is not going to the prom; he's too young. Poor thing!

"Ta Da!" Mimi said in triumph. Her hair has red star clips, as here left wrist has a beautiful ruby bracelet. Her ruby lips had a little pink lip- gloss. Needless to say, she was beautiful.

Mimi soon came out of the bathroom with a pinkish white furry gown, white gloves, and a furry white fan. Her hair was let down, and glittering in the light. She was awfully pretty too.

Tai and Matt arrived at Sora's house. Tai had a black tux, and Matt a white. They were awfully handsome, besides, they put on cologne and Matt, like always, put on a twinge of gel.

The doorbell rang. Sora's mum opened it.

"Why, is this the old Tai and Matt I am seeing?" she asked, smiling kindly. They blushed a shade of pink.

"I'll tell the girls to hurry." She responded, and then called their names.

They came out, as Tai dropped the bouquet of flowers her was holding, shocked. Matt jaw dropped, still keeping himself cool. They were drop-dead gorgeous.

At the prom

"Can I have this lovely lady to dance with me?" Tai asked in gallant tone, causing Sora to hit him playfully.

"No." She answered, pretending to be angry.

"I know your weakness…" Tai replied, then grabbed her waist and kissed her. After a while they let go.

"No fair! You know my weakness." Sora folded her arms, "But I will still dance with this jerk because he is my idiot." She smiled. Tai grinned.

They swayed along to the slow music, enjoying the precious moment. Sora glanced at Mimi and Matt. They were kissing passionately. TK and Kari were looking with filled-with-daze eyes at each other. Izzy and Yolei were staring at each other smiling. Davis and Sarah were enjoying the dance then Davis leaned forward and kissed her softly. Tai saw it, then kissed her lips.

The unforgettable night reluctantly ended at 11.30 pm. The night sky was starry, like all the stars brought the couples together, and like they were meant to be.

AN/ *Skips around the room* Finish! Love it! How do you think? If I get little reviews below 10, I might edit it. Sorry. Ah????

Matt walks in casually.

AB: Huh? Yamato Ishida from Digimon?

Matt: I have no idea why am I here.

AB: Neither do I. Hey, maybe because you are in my fic, so you are transported to my house. 

Matt: Great. 

AB: Hm? I writing a Mimato you know. *Whistles*

Matt: What's a Mimato?

AB: Don't you know _anything_ at all?

Matt: Uh, no.

AB: It's a couple. You and Mimi make it.

Matt: *Blushes* Really?

AB: Of course! *Breezily explains everything*

Matt: *Laughing* Hah! I can't believe you placed Tai and Sora! And Izzy and Yolei! Who's Sarah?

AB: She's a make up character. Oops! I CAN BELIEVE I FORGOT MY DISCLAIMER!!!

Matt: *Snorts*

AB: I'm too lazy to say it. Say it for me, will ya?

Matt: No way dude!

AB: Please? *Pleads with chocolate puppy dog eyes*

Matt: Alright. She doesn't own digimon. Best of all, she doesn't own ME! *Grins*

AB: Whatever. Hey Matt, I got a cousin is really crazy about you. 

Matt: Hey, I'm a ladies' man ya know. Which girl won't chase after me?

AB: *Sneers* Me, you dumb doo doo brain. You're still cute anyway.

Matt: You're not bad ethier. 

AB: I thought I'm too fat. I was going on a diet!

Matt: You're kidding! You are not fat at all!

AB: Really! Thank you!

Matt: *Blushes* Anyway, what's your name anyway?

AB: The pen name is Amberblaze. Real name, just to you only, my name Leonie.

Matt: Okay. Why didn't the rest come anyway?

AB: I don't know.

Matt: What do you mean you don't know?!!!

AB: Forget it. I'm posting this.

Matt: What????? I'll never let you post it! Jun is going to come after me!

AB: Tell her to come after me.

Matt: Okay.

AB: I'm getting sleepy. I'm going to sleep, k?

Matt: What about me?

AB: Would I know? Anyway, I want an autograph for my cousin Priscilla. Sign for me. *Passes Matt a white small card* 

AB: Duh? K, once I post this thing, you would be transported to your bed, k? DON'T BOTHER ME ANYMORE!

Matt: Right.

I went to sleep. Sweet dreams and Ja ne! *Matt transported*

END OF §tory

  


** **

****__

   [1]: http://www.lyrics.com/



End file.
